The Twelfth-Tailed Jinchuriki
by RoseyChe
Summary: Starts 12 years before the kyuubi attack, the story revolves around a broke girl whom has the twelfth tailed beast sealed within her, she undergoes betrayal, love, depression, fear, anxiety, darkness... i really suck at summarys so just read and give it a try! OC X Kakashi


**OK so this is a new Naruto fanfic I'm doing, but this one will revolve around my newly created OC, Kiyafi Kiseki. But she is all reality is really the only new-made up character sure there will be more but their mainly minor characters. This fanfic will revolve around OCxKakashi Hatake, with a slight OCxItachi Uchiha. Well i hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't long ago that the Tailed Beasts appeared throughout the world. Each land obtaining its' own jinchuriki. These tailed beasts were once part of one entity known as the tailed beast, but one man sealed that best into himself. Knowing one day that he will die he used a jutsu known as "creation of all things" to make the nine tailed beast. Thus was the beginning.

The One-tailed, known as Shukaku, was sealed into Gaara of Sunagakure.

The Two-tailed, known as Matatabi, was sealed into Yugito Nii of Kumogakure.

The Three-tailed, known as Isobu, was formerly sealed into Yagura of Kirigakure.

The Fourth-tailed, known as Son Goku, was sealed into Roshi of Iwagakure.

The Fifth-tailed, known as Kokuo, was sealed into Han of Iwagakure.

The Sixth-tailed, known as Saiken, was sealed into Utakata of Kirigakure.

The Seventh-tailed, known as Chomei, was sealed into Fu of Takigakure.

The Eighth-tailed known as Gyuki, was sealed into Killer B of Kumogakure.

The Ninth-tailed known as Kurama, was sealed into Naruto of Konoha.

But this was all that was recorded. No one knew that there was more in fact, in fact only two more. Just as quickly as these two greatest beasts came, they disappeared in a flash. They were first spoken of, but the fact remains nothing could really prove they were there. The Eleventh-Tailed and Twelfth-Tailed became only legends. Or so they say...

**12 Years before the Kyubi Attack**

Locks of red swayed with the ever blowing wind, carrying the scent of metallic blood. A young mother placed her finger on her new-born baby's palm. The woman smiled as tears fell from her eyes down to the muddy Earth. The blood from her chest oozed out of her casting herself into a pool of her own blood. The woman's eyes held love as she gazed upon her baby.

"My little Kiyafi, I give you life." Her voice seemed to crack with each word spoken. She could feel the life in her being drained from her completely. Her dream was to watch her child grow, but she couldn't do that now. The mother's eyes drifted toward the man beside her, her child will be both motherless and fatherless...

Her heart beat slowed with each second. And as it beat its last time, as she breathed her last breath, as she gazed upon her child whom slept with ease against the white cloth that was being tainted with the woman's blood, the mother could only cry. She didn't want this, she wanted to be with her child, but at least... The woman gripped her finger around the baby's palm... At least this child will live on...

**Few hours later**

A young white-haired boy with glasses stepped into the field placing a cloth over his mouth as he observed the dead bodies before him. His master a man with long black hair stood beside him. He watched as his master turned over one of the dead bodies. The eye of the dead man before, he has seen those eyes before. One clan could hold such powerful eyes, the eyes that looked like crows wings expanding.

"Kiseafriles. The eye that shows you fear." The boy spoke.

"You are correct, Kabuto." His master grinned as he looked into those eyes. "So then all these bodies must belong to the Kiseki Clan." Orochimaru marveled at all the dead members of the Kiseki clan, "What a shame, that such a powerful clan, stronger than the Uchiha themselves, could die just like this."

They took one last look before turning around heading back. Suddenly the cries coming from a baby could be heard. Orochimaru immediately turned around. An eerie grinned plastered itself on his face. A survivor, oh yes a survivor, was all he could think of it. He quickly went toward the cries to only stop at a newborn baby, then his eyes drifted toward the red locks of a woman, the hair color matching the color of her own blood. He knew this red-head, once a woman whom he sought after several times for her beauty, now laid dead clinging onto to her living baby. Orochimaru picked up the newborn, examining the child before, seeing if this child was even worth his time. All at once the child opened her eyes, reveling the blood-colored eyes, already exhibiting the Kiseafriles within them, but the child did not activate them. The grin grew wider, finally a Kiseki he can experiment.

The cloth wrapped around the child fell to the ground and that was when he saw it. On the child's left arm, burned within its flesh, like a seal, was the word "Hope".

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto came toward him watching the newborn baby, but mainly staring at the word on her arm.

"Meet your new sister." Orochimaru grinned. As he was thinking of what to call her, flashbacks of the once head of the Kiseki clan's leader came into mind. "Ah yes, the name given to her was Kiyafi, if I remember correctly." He handed the child to Kabuto.

Kabuto held the child, he watched the color of her eyes, a perfect resemblance to blood. Even as a baby she still held the beauty beyond comparison, just like her mother did when she was still alive.

Orochimaru watched as the clouds in the sky began to fade, the grin on his face never left. Having this child in his possession could really help him a lot for later years.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1, I hoped ya enjoyed it. C: Stay tuned, and no I don't own Naruto, but I do own my character Kiyafi Kiseki. **


End file.
